


The Results of a Well-Executed Plan

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent to the Extreme, written for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: A lovely day spent relaxing in the gardens.





	The Results of a Well-Executed Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned out the moment I saw the next prompt in the list I'm using for these.  
> I'm still here for this ship. I am planning on writing an actual long-fic about the stages of this ship; from Terra-Xehanort/Even to Xemnas/Vexen to Terra/Even, but until then these will have to do.  
> Enjoy.

It was a lovely day, sunny but with a cool breeze that kept it from being too hot, perfect for being outside. Xehanort had done quite a bit to ensure that he was not the only one to enjoy the occurrence, though no one would ever think to believe that it was he who had orchestrated the events that had led to his current position.

No, Braig would most likely end up as the one blamed for the hazard scare that had forced both himself and Even from the older man’s lab a few hours previous. There was no way that Xehanort could have done such a thing, absolutely none.

It wasn’t as if he’d wanted to share the day with the blond man and couldn’t think of any other way to get him out of the labs, or that Even had been so focused on what he’d been doing the past few days that he hadn’t even slept in the past three days. No, he’d merely gotten both himself and the other man to safety, away from the hazard zone that had become the labs until they aired out within the next few hours.

He most certainly wasn’t taking any undue pleasure from having Even pressed against his side, his features relaxed in a deep, exhausted sleep, none at all. No, it was mere coincidence that he was the one acting as a human pillow, here out in the gardens on this lovely day, for the irritated scientist.

Even had stopped cursing Braig after the first few minutes, losing steam quickly as Xehanort handed him something to eat; the man had most likely forgotten, he did get far too focused on his experiments. It was mere happenstance that Xehanort had found a soft blanket and gathering of food under the large, shady tree, he had no idea _who_ could have laid it out there only to abandon it.

Even had tried to turn his attention to one of the books that had been sitting next to the plate of food, until the book dropped from lax fingers and he slumped against Xehanort’s side.

Xehanort found his arm winding around the other man’s shoulder without his conscious thought, pulling the other closer to his body until Even was tucked against him, breath fanning against his throat in even, steady breaths. The warm weight pressed against his side as he read was more than enjoyable.

It was how Lord Ansem found them.

“Afternoon,” Xehanort greeted as the man approached, dropping his book to meet the King’s warm, amber eyes. “How are you enjoying the day?”

“It’s turning out quite enjoyable,” Ansem answered, raising a brow questioningly at Even’s sleeping form. “I was looking for Even to inform him that the labs were safe to return to.”

“Oh?” Xehanort said, keeping his gaze trained on the man standing before him. “Then I’ll be sure to inform him when next I see him.”

“How kind of you,” Ansem said, amusement colouring his tone and a smile blooming onto his features. He turned away from him, back towards the castle, “I hope you enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”

“I shall try,” Xehanort replied, turning his attention back to his book. Even pressed closer to him with a soft noise, nuzzling into his shoulder in his sleep. He slid the fingers of his free hand into soft, blond hair, the sunlight leaking through the leaves above soaking the stands in a golden light, smiling at the way the other pressed against him further.

It was a lovely day out today.

**Author's Note:**

> I also kind of, maybe, stole the idea of Terra-Xehanort and Braig being mischevious little shits from Fangirl-Shenanigans. Maybe.


End file.
